


electrical is a weird place

by Riken



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, i wrote this as a joke i swear but it's also practice, wait this became kind of meta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riken/pseuds/Riken
Summary: Electrical is a weird place. Like, very weird.So when Yellow claims they see another yellow in electrical, and then dies the next round, Black and Cyan go to investigate the disappearance of Yellow and their doppelgänger.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	electrical is a weird place

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing and why am i here

Electrical was the _worst_.

Yellow always laughed when the group gathered, lamenting about how confined the space was, but now they recognized the palpable fear. Sweat trickled down the nape of their neck, staining their shirt. Their breath fogged up the helmet, and they had to pause to let it clear. 

Was it the red wires next? The blue? They all looked the damn same in the darkness, where anyone could suddenly leap out--

\--Yellow shook their head and gripped the wire in their left hand. The color was blue. Slowly, they adjusted their flashlight and connected the last one. Success. What a hassle. They released the tangle of wires like it was on fire and swept the flashlight skyward. The only thing in the room was the gentle buzzing of electricity and Yellow's dampened breaths.

"Thank the lords," Yellow said out loud, rummaging for their task list. Admin was next. No big deal. It had been a couple of weeks since Orange had disappeared, so the safest places were firmly rooted in Yellow's mind. Admin was good. Cafeteria was open and had many spaces to run. That storage shed was hellish.

Then Yellow froze. There was something yellow sticking out of the wires, something that looked too dull to be the shiny plaster of wire coating. Could it be...? No. Yellow inched closer, their footfalls ominously loud.

Two steps. Four. Then, they paused.

It was like looking into a mirror. Another person in a yellow suit stood across from them, their helmet tinted. There was a red tinge splattered across, almost like dried ketchup, but Yellow's mind ricocheted straight to its conclusion.

_Oh shit._

Without thinking, Yellow chucked the flashlight over the stranger's head. The stranger startled, and Yellow took the opportunity to dart past them, their heart screaming and throbbing. Yellow didn't look back until they were at the cafeteria, panting. They were about to take a break when the memory resurfaced, and they quickly uncapped the emergency button.

Within seconds, the emergency blare had everyone rushing back. Nobody was harmed. The only person panting and sweating was Yellow. They felt a bit like an idiot, but the concerned stares were enough to spur an explanation.

"I saw myself."

"You sure you didn't look in a mirror, hot stuff?" Red chuckled, an uneasy silence following. Then, Pink joined, although much quieter, allowing everyone else to nervously laugh.

"No," Yellow stammered. They gestured aimlessly with their hands. "I saw...another person wearing a yellow suit in electrical."

The word _electrical_ made everyone pause. It was like a taboo. Lime shivered. "At this point, I wouldn't even call it a bluff."

Black thumbed their chin, except it was still concealed by the helmet. Yellow could see Black's sharp eyes survey them. "We don't have enough proof, but we will take caution then. How many tasks do you guys have left for the day?"

"Just scanning medbay," Brown said. Brown as quick as usual. They had some superhuman speed. Yellow always wondered if they took drugs. What drugs could make anyone go that fast? Brown literally could finish electrical in seconds. Though, maybe fear could make anyone on board finish electrical in seconds.

 _Electrical._ The unadulterated fear came back in a pounding wave against their skull. Black had a point, yet Yellow wasn't reassured. They would probably stick to someone else tomorrow. It hadn't even been a week since they all came on board, yet all this shit was happening? Seriously?

Yellow snapped out of their thoughts when Aqua called their name.

"Electrical was my last task," Yellow blurted. Because nobody wanted to do it. Because everyone put off electrical till the end. "Hey, wait, I forgot to add, the person wearing the yellow suit had blood..."

Instantly, Black's eyes were back on Yellow, like a predator peeling away its prey's armor. Yellow shrank back, glancing at their peers for reassurance. Pink was adjusting the flower on their head, while White was toying with the sprout.

"They should be safe, right?" Purple said. "Like Black said, there's not enough proof. And it's sufficient enough to tail Yellow. It's killing two birds with one stone."

"Right," White said absentmindedly.

Yellow cast Purple a thankful glance. Purple smiled back (or at least Yellow hoped. They couldn't see past the helmet's glare).

"That's that, then. We will finish our tasks and then meet up here for supper, yeah? Then we will do a small session to honor Orange, try and brainstorm some stuff. Alright, meeting adjourned." Black called. 

Yellow instantly ran to Purple. "Hey, Purple, mind if I tag along?"

"Of course not," Purple replied. "Come along. I just have to swipe card and verify some stuff. Hey, Green, wanna tag along?"

"Heck yea," Green snorted, tugging Red. "I'll drag Red along, then."

Their footsteps clattered in a wild tandem against the floor. As they reached admin, Yellow felt their stomach drop. "Hey, guys, I'll be using the restroom. I'll meet you guys back here in admin, so don't leave without me."

"Of course," Purple said.

Red laughed."Are you gonna shi-" 

"Shut up, Red," Green whacked Red's helmet.

The restroom was dimly lit. As Yellow washed their hands and prepared to put their suit back on, the lights flickered. In the mirror, Yellow saw gloves curling around their neck.

Yellow gloves.

 _Ah shit, here we go again,_ Yellow thought dimly as a burning sensation enveloped their neck. They felt their body hit the floor, though it didn't hurt. Then, a wild, instinctive thought: _what do I mean, 'again'?_


End file.
